


Drabbles

by elenilote



Category: Doctor Who, Dragon Age, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X
Genre: Bondage, Crossover Pairings, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Religious Themes & References, Wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of three-sentence drabbles from my tumble. The prompt was any pairing/any AU setting</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fenris/Sebastian Middle Ages monastery

The stone floor was cold under his knees and the rough fabric of his robes chafed at the back if his neck, still Fenris did not break his vow of silence for something as menial as discomfort.  
Sebastian watched the new acolyte from his seat at the other end of the chapel, the boy had conviction and dedication after all, despite his young age and privileged background.   
He stood up and walked over to the younger man - glancing around to ensure they were alone first - and leant to whisper in one pointy ear, “Come to my cell tonight for your reward.”


	2. m!Hawke/Anders, ancient Greece

The robes, Garrett decided, must be some kind of a punishment from the gods. It was impossible to put them back on alone and without making it obvious that they had been off in the first place.   
“Oh, come here Anders and help me with these robes or Zeus take me I _will_ walk out of here naked!”


	3. Anders/M!Hawke Shipwrecked 1800's

“Captain, you really need to let me have a look at that arm, there is no telling how long we are going to be stranded on this accursed island and we need you hale and whole.”

Garrett sighed, these were the times he wished Anders was just the ship’s doctor and not his best friend who also happened to share his bed, it would be easier to refuse the offer of assistance.   
If the French didn’t manage to kill him one of these days, then surely Anders’s nagging would finish him in the end!


	4. Varric/Mama Tethras- kid Varric talks Mama Tethras down from a drunken rant

“...if I ever see that no-good, nug-humping, greasy toad of a duster father of yours _ever_ again he’s going to have an axe buried so deep up his...”

“Calm down mama, no need to get worked up over him now, sit down and let me get you sone brandy, eh - it’ll do wonders for your nerves.”

Varric was babbling but he could not help himself, it was the best way to distract Mother, if she didn’t get her brandy quick enough she would start breaking things, and if you didn’t get out of her sight - people.


	5. Alistair and Morrigan, 1930's detective noir

“Sir, she’s here again - waiting at the front desk, insisted she’ll only see you.”

Detective Theirin groaned, what had he _ever_ done to deserve this; that damned woman was the one wrinkle in his well-organized life, just because he had let her off on a warning once when she’d been caught...soliciting.   
She came to the station at least once a week, each time with an even wilder-sounding tale of mobs and bent cops moonlighting and secret deals...he couldn’t afford _not_ to investigate the claims and she knew it.


	6. Anders/M!Hawke; Little Mermaid

Anders’s feet hurt, he’d never been in this much pain before. But it would all be worth it, he was sure of it - what was a little (or a lot for that matter) pain if the prize was that Danny would fall in love with him. And being carried in the arms of his object of affection, leaning against that broad, muscular chest - well who could blame him for wanting this never to end...


	7. Fiona Hawke ( Blood/Force Mage) and Sebastian, anywhere in Night Time Kirkwall

“Fi-Fiona...ngh...Maker’s breath woman, what was that??”

Sebastian’s fingers tightened in her fiery red hair, he could barely breathe from the sensations coursing through him, she’d not used her magic directly on him before - he could not imagine what possible reason he’d had to deny her.

“Thought you might like that, it’s called Maker’s Fist, but I modified it a bit - after all we don’t want you to stop breathing altogether, just a little breathless.”


	8. Sebastian/M!Hawke. Fun with candle wax and rope

Garrett arched his back, straining against his bonds on the bed, the feeling of hot wax on the already-too-sensitive flesh of his nipples was mind-blowing. Sebastian chuckled at the response his treatment elicited from Garrett, he’d better slow down a bit - it would be a shame if the warrior peaked too soon.

“Ah, Garrett - I would have taken you to bed long ago had I known you enjoyed these activities this much!”


	9. Cullen/Templar Carver, Templar Hall

Knight-Captain of the Templars he might be, but Cullen was still a man and had a man’s needs, which were currently very well looked after by the younger Hawke’s talented mouth on his cock.   
If this was wrong, then he never wanted to be right - surely holy Andraste did not mean to deny Her servants _all_ pleasure?   
As he spilled himself in the young man’s waiting mouth, he vowed himself to ensure the new recruit would be promoted to serve in his personal cadre as soon as possible, he fully intended to explore just how talented the lad really was...


	10. Hawke/Fenris Jurassic Park

Garrett eyed the other man appreciatively, he’d introduced himself only as ‘Fenris the math genius’- no surname. That narrow waist, a mop of silky white hair and sparkling green eyes was doing things to Garrett’s long-dormant libido, and he was sure he’d caught Fenris steal a look at him too. Well, a week on a tropical island should offer plenty of opportunities for cornering this gorgeous creature and see about fucking him senseless.


	11. GW Carver/Nathaniel, Deep Roads

“Maker, Nate please! Don’t you _dare_ stop now, I’m so close...”

Maker it felt so good, being fucked quite literally into the ground by this gorgeous man and as he leaned down and placed a savage bite on the side of my neck, I came harder than ever in my life.


	12. Fenris/Anders - first mission on the moon

They were approaching the end of their trip, in less than twelve hour’s time they would be back on Earth and their lives would never be the same again.

“Commander, you haven’t slept since before we landed, please - you will need all your wits about you when we get back.”

Anders smiled, a little sadly; Fenris was forever worrying about him - he wondered if their affair would survive the inevitable frenzy that would follow their homecoming, he very much hoped so.


	13. Carver/Sebastian Crusades

Jerusalem was everything and nothing like Carver had expected, it was hot and humid and full of people, but most of all it had Sebastian Vael. Everyone knew him, he was the King’s cousin and Mother Church’s most devout servant, he had personally overseen the cleansing of the Holy City of unbelievers.

But noone knew him like Carver, noone else knew every inch of that lean body under the gleaming armour, noone else knew what those lips tasted like and what that velvety voice and the honeyed accent sounded like when whispering filthy things in the dead of night - only Carver Hawke knew these things.


	14. Fenris/Aveline, Matrix

They kept telling he was The One, he was Special - the Chosen.

They’d even taken him to see the Oracle - she had flaming red hair and green eyes that could see into your soul.

She had predicted that Fenris would have to choose between his life and Garrett’s - as if he ever could!


	15. Alistair/Bann Teagan, Medieval England

Being the King’s bastard had many downsides, everybody looked down on you like you had something nasty growing on your nose or something and you didn’t have any official place in the world. But it did have its perks too, and Alistair was very much enjoying one of them right now. Castellan Teagan was bent over the rectory table, Alistair’s cock buried deep in his arse, moaning and begging the bastard prince to fuck him, _harder, faster, more_!


	16. Nathaniel/Anders Firefly (space cowboys)

It was a hard life, being captain of a ship like Firefly. The ship itself was not the problem - her crew was, and in particular a certain blond fugitive posing as the ship’s doctor. The same one currently lying in Nathaniel’s bed and looking up at him with those impossibly expressive eyes after asking for permission for yet another cat to be taken in - and he had agreed, damn you Anders!


	17. Fenris/Sebastian, Final Fantasy X

Sebastian enjoyed many things about being a High Priest, but the best thing had to be having your own bodyguard with you at all times. Said bodyguard was currently busy tying Sebastian’s hands to the ring on the wall behind the altar in the Sanctum, making sure the knots did not come loose on their own accord.

Sebastian found his release at dawn, when Fenris finally released his hands and allowed him to touch himself, having himself come in and on Sebastian’s body many times that night.


	18. Ashaad/Saemus Dumar, Viscount's Office

This, this must be what Heaven felt like, Seamus thought to himself as he lay spreadeagled on the desk in his father’s office, his Qunari companion fucking him to near insensibility. The feeling was...indescribable, there was nothing that it could be compared to, being impaled on Ashaad’s monstrous cock was the fulfillment of everything Seamus never dared to dream of.   
As he came down from his orgasm, he briefly wondered if Father ever wondered about the curious stains on his curtains, if he ever guessed what they were up to in his office on their weekly visits to the Keep - it was the best revenge he could ever have thought of.


	19. Fenris/Sebastian, college biology class dissection

Fenris didn’t look up from his phone as the new kid was assigned as his lab partner, he probably wouldn’t last long anyway, no point in getting too friendly.

“Hi, I’m Seb, seems we’ll be lab partners - I’ve never dissected anything before, can you sorta help me out a bit, at first at least so I don’t fail the class?”

Man, the kid babbled a million words a minute, but Fenris found himself captivated by the honeyed voice and the sexy Scottish accent - this one could be different from the rest...


	20. Issac Hawke/Anders odd couple type sitcom

“Issac, you forgot to do the dishes again, I told you to do the dishes; it’s your job to do the dishes in this house!”

“Chill out Anders, not like we’re gonna run out of plates any time soon, the dishes can wait until later, just come here and kiss me and forget about the damn dishes!”

“You’re insufferable, thats what you are, I’m always tidying up after you and what do I get in return, demands of kisses?”


	21. Alistair/Morrigan, DISNEYLAND

“C’mon Morrie, please come with me - I want to go on the Peter Pan one...please?”

Morrigan rolled her eyes, this was not her idea of fun, babysitting an idiot marine on a trip to Disneyland, but apparently the guy had some kind of terminal wasting disease and he was determined to do everything he’d missed out on as a kid before the sickness took him - she’d only agreed to do it for the money! But Alistair’s enthusiasm was genuine and as much as she hated to admit it - catching, she was beginning to think the guy wasn’t a complete waste of time after all..


	22. The Doctor and Hawke, Hogwarts Castle

"I would like to introduce to you the newest additions to our teaching staff; Professor Hawke is the new Potions Master and Head of Gryffindor House and the Doctor will be holding your Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons. Let's give them both a proper Hogwarts welcome and do our best to make them feel right at home."

Garrett was not listening, only thing he was interested in was whether the new guy liked to top or bottom.


	23. Lulu (FF10), Fenris, HIGH SCHOOL DANCE.

"Just remember, any magic from you at all and I'm gonna walk out - you hear me?"

Lulu rolled her eyes at Fenris's posturing, he knew as well as her that it was an empty threat - he wouldn't walk out on her, not with her cleavage strategically (magically, let's be honest) enhanced.

"Come on Broody, let's not fight - Wakka will be watching us, if you play your cards right you are in for a good time later..."


	24. Tifa and Aerith, some sort of dating reality show setting, obviously getting catty with each other

"So, Aerith - what would your ideal date be with our mystery bachelor?"

Tifa interrupted Aerith in mid-flow as she was going on and on about how her ideal date would include wine and roses and moonlit meadows.

"My ideal date would include first, beating the shit out of that hypocritical bitch and second, giving Clo- him the best fuck of his life so he would never look at another woman again."


End file.
